When hunting it is the usual practice for the hunter to locate in an area or location where he can easily view the particular game hunted. For example, many times hunters set up a tree stand which is positioned above the ground at a convenient viewing distance and fixed to the tree by reliable securing means. The tree stand usually comprises a flat platform with a securing means attached thereto. The hunter often must wait for protracted periods on this stand while viewing the ground for deer, ducks, other fowl or any type game being hunted. The guns used for hunting are generally heavy and would be tiring to hold during the hunter's stay on the tree stand. In addition, when game does approach, the gun or other weapon must be easily accessible at the instant the game appears. The average gun, for example, weighs about five pounds and is difficult to hold for protracted periods of time and would not become accessible in time should the hunter lay it down or put it in some other inconvenient resting position. Similarly, when hunting with bow and arrow, if the bow is not reachable in time with a quiver ready to fire, the hunting game waited for will be away before the hunter is ready to take bow in hand and shoot.
Various prior art devices and remedies have been suggested to provide a readily accessible weapon rack to relieve the hunter from holding a relatively heavy piece. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,581 to Moore a gun-holding rod is disclosed which is telescopically mounted in a larger cylinder. The rod has a bracket secured thereto which is mounted on the median position of the rod. An arm position extends out from the rod at a right angle and provides a hook-like seat for the barrel of a gun. The butt of the gun rests on a footrest located below the hook-like seat for maintaining the gun in position. The butt of the gun in Moore's device is merely supported at its bottom position and can easily slide or fall off with the slightest jar or movement. This could create a dangerous situation or even cause wear and misalignment of the barrel and any aiming scope respectively because of contact with the supporting rod. In addition, the Moore device does not provide for attachment to a tree stand or other horizontal supports. Also, Moore's device is limited to the use of guns and cannot accommodate other weapons that may be used for hunting.
In the Butcher U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,820 a portable support or rest for a weapon is disclosed wherein a stand or base has interchangeable standards to support a bow or rifle. The device to support a bow is also equipped to mount a quiver so as to have arrows ready for use. Butcher's device is made to hold the very bottom of a bow in one position, and the limb of the bow in one position. The bow slides into a holding slot to fasten the upper part of the lower limb into it. This type holder, however, is not adapted for use with the new compound bows. Also, the Butcher device could cause a slow up or deflection of an arrow when the bow is in use. In addition, the gun rest of Butcher shown in FIGS. 10, 11 and 12 maintains the rifle in a horizontal position at all times. Keeping the rifle in this position could be dangerous in the event the rifle misfires or is accidentally discharged. It would be much safer if the rifle was pointed upwards to prevent any probability of injury to others.
In Gomes et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,078 a portable gun rack is disclosed having a foldable body of a variable length having a socket for receiving the butt end of a gun stock and a cradle adjacent to the opposite end portion for receiving the forward end portion of the gun. The gun is secured by the Gomes device at two portions one at the barrel of the gun and the other at the butt end of the gun. Having two securing points makes it more difficult to prepare the gun for immediate use and is less likely to be dislodged when required for instant firing. A stand or weapon support that is lightweight, portable and holds weapons securely in a single position is much more desirable for instant use.
Gorham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,878 teaches the use of a gun rack similar in many ways to the Moore Patent above discussed. Gorham's device comprises an elongated barrel or cylinder and a cooperating rod or leg which is telescopically mounted therein. The two parts are tightened or loosened by a suitable chuck positioned intermediate the terminal ends of each. A bracket is mounted on the median portion of the barrel for supporting the butt of a gun. The gun is supported by both the bracket and a hook located at the top portion of the rack. Thus, the rack of Gorham supports the gun barrel at a hook section and also supports the gun butt at a bracket section. The upper hook-like section has no safety clamps, nor does the butt support section, to prevent the gun from falling if it is bumped or accidentally hit. Also, the upper hook section causes the gun stock or barrel to rest against the support rod; thus, the barrel would constantly be wearing off the bluing on the barrel which could cause the barrel to eventually rust.
In Gorham et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,423 and Balibrea U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,971, portable gun racks are disclosed which have spikes for pushing the rack into the ground. Both require dual holding or securing means for the rifle, but both can be easily dislodged if accidentally hit. Also, both patents relate to devices for supporting only rifles and no other type weapon.